Recollection
by freakyanimegal
Summary: What separated Lloyd from the truth was nothing but a few memories. Memories long forgotten of his childhood, of his family. Amazing, really, how delicate this situation was... Really, he had just been lucky he hadn't remembered sooner. "Lloyd-?" "Dad?"
1. Chapter 1

**I was in the mood for fluff and fun…**

**Viola.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Time was of the essence.

That was what the group kept in mind as they made their way through the Iselia Ranch, their goal to halt the growth of the mutated Kharlan Tree and force it back into its cage of sorts. They had gone their separate ways, the necessary ways, in order to contain the catastrophe. Lloyd himself, the leader of their little band, was heading in after Forcystus alongside the Sage siblings and…the traitor. Kratos Aurion was assisting them in their plight, his goals coinciding with that of the group…for the time being. There was no time for more awkwardness, however, at least not until the world's existence was assured. So they fought, fought their way through the ranch and through the grunts to get at their leader. It was in one such fight that something went wrong. It didn't seem too big of a concern at the moment…but it spiraled out of control soon enough.

Far out of control.

"Lloyd-!"

The brunette turned and hacked down the Desian underling, letting his guard down for just an instant in relief. That one instant, however, turned out to be all that fate needed. He lurched forward when he was struck upside the back of his head, his eyes widening in shock at the blow a staff-wielder had delivered to his cranium. The last thing- the last person-he saw as he fell was Kratos, the man's eyes widening in horror as he spotted the teen falling to the floor. As Lloyd hit the ground with a 'thud', the world went black, and yet the image of Kratos' face stuck with him just a few moments longer…

* * *

He was running. He was running with his hands stretched out before him, attempting to catch the tall figure moving before him. Though…his hands were small, small and chubby, and the man he chased after was far too large…

"Daddy!" he called, his voice high and sweet.

The man ahead of him stopped and turned, looking down at him with a smile as he ran forward. He crouched down to the ground, spreading his arms out wide as he ran into them, the man picking him up and lifting him into the air. The strong arms around him held him close to the owner's chest, a heartbeat from the larger male resonating with the little one's.

"Now what are you so happy about, Lloyden?" the man asked with a slight laugh.

"Me with Daddy!" he exclaimed, as if that explained everything.

"Heh, that you are," he smiled, his eyes glinting warmly.

"Kratos? Lloyd?"

They turned as a woman approached them, a smile on her face as she walked toward them beside the large, white animal called 'Noishe'.

"Lloyd, are you bothering your father?" she teased with a grin.

"It's almost impossible for him to bother me, Anna," Kratos smiled.

"Hee! 'Cause Daddy loves me, right?" he grinned.

Kratos laughed and ruffled the toddler's hair, smiling.

"Of course, Lloyden," he smiled, "I'll always love you."

Kratos. Daddy.

Kratos, Daddy, Anna, Lloyden…

It all came at him at once. All of it. Everything that he could possible remember, he remembered. Anna cooing over him, grinning that grin she passed onto him, cleaning up after him and yelling at him when he did something wrong. Kratos picking him up, tossing him into the air, carrying him on his shoulders, looking up at the stars, hugging him, talking to him, smiling at him…saying things like 'I love you'…

It was as if a million pictures were flashing through his mind at once, racing before his eyes, dashing across his brain in an endless barrage. He twitched and thrashed, gritting his teeth as tears streamed down his cheeks, gasping for breath-

"_Lloyd!_"

His eyes jolted open, a sharp intake of breath signaling his wakening as sweat rolled down his forehead and tears blurred his vision.

"Lloyd, Lloyd are you okay!?" Genis asked, obviously worried for his friend.

"Don't move too quickly," Raine instructed, going to touch his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" came the final voice.

Lloyd jerked his vision to Kratos, seeing the man's frown and that strange gleam in his eyes-

The same gleam he gave him as a child.

"Dad," Lloyd blurted, his mouth agape as he stared at Kratos.

Kratos flinched, his eyes widening as the Sages stared.

"What-? Lloyd, are you all right-?" Genis started.

"You're my-! You're my _father_! You-! You _bastard_-!"

Lloyd made a sudden movement to get up, to get up and get away from the angel which was now staring at him with his mouth agape.

"Lloyd, what are you talking about?" Raine snapped, frightened for her student. "Calm down, clear your head. Kratos _isn't _your father, Lloyd, get a hold of yourself-"

"Yes he is!" Lloyd shouted, not taking his eyes off the man. "He- he is! I-"

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you?!" Genis cried, fear soaking his voice.

"I _remember_!" Lloyd shouted, shaking his head violently. "I just- I just remembered my family- when- when I was little! I remembered my father, Genis! And it's- it's…"

Lloyd stared dumbly at Kratos, the elder male merely staring back at him. Raine shot suspicious glances between the two of them as a grown creased into her face, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Genis, however, shook his head.

"Lloyd, snap out of it! Think, Kratos can't be you father! For one, he's too young, and two- well- well come on! That just _can't_ be true!"

"But- but I-" Lloyd frowned deeply, looking away.

He…couldn't have just imagined all those memories, could he? And…and Genis was right, Kratos was too young. Even if he looked exactly like his father, he couldn't be, his father would've been older looking by now. Then there was…he just couldn't be! Right?! He couldn't be, he just- he just-

"Lloyd, try to calm down, that hit to your head did some damage…" Raine said.

"But I-!"

"Kratos is _not_ your father," Raine reiterated, glaring at her pupil, "we have more important things to do right now, Lloyd, I'm sorry that you're confused but-"

"I'm not confused!" he snapped back. "I'm not messed up! I remembered! Kratos is-"

"Kratos, tell him you're not his father!" the woman directed her glare to the man. "We don't have time to by doing this!"

"…" Kratos could only stare at her; then back at Lloyd's desperately confused face.

"You…aren't, right?" Genis said slowly, nervously looking between them.

Kratos barely managed to swallow.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous," he said.

Lloyd looked as if he had been smacked.

"But…but you… I…?" Lloyd trailed, shaking his head slowly.

The teen stared dumbly at Kratos a moment.

This- this didn't make sense- but it did make sense- but- but-

"I- I- We don't have time for this!" Lloyd shook his head violently. "You're right, we need to stop the mana reactor!"

"Lloyd, are you sure you're all right-?" Raine started.

"Yes, I'm fine! I- I was just messed up for a minute, let's go!" he snapped, hastily continuing down the hall.

The Sages exchanged glances before following after him, Kratos staring after the red-clad teen as he remained rooted in place.

"Lloyden…" he whispered, "…how…? How can you know?"

Why did things like this keep happening? None of this was…all of this was so wrong…

He didn't know what to expect. What happened, however, was that Lloyd flat-out ignored him. The teen wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't reply to him, wouldn't even look at him. This action was interpreted differently, however. Genis figured Lloyd was still a bit confused and embarrassed after proclaiming Kratos to be his father; Raine too, thought it was a mix between confusion and embarrassment while she still ran through…possibilities, though she decided now would not be the best time to bring them up. Not just yet…. She shot a glance at Kratos.

Kratos, of course, took it to be that…that Lloyd…

They both knew. Both of the swordsmen knew, and they knew each other knew, but Kratos had just told him that he wasn't his father. Lloyd was trying to wrap his mind around all of it, to figure out what was a lie and what wasn't. Kratos was just trying to figure out what he should do. However, the only interaction between them happened a few minutes later, when Colette had been attacked and her disease revealed.

"Colette-!"

"Lloyd, send the signal, now!" Kratos ordered, knowing that time was running out.

"But Colette's-!" he started, barely realizing it was Kratos who had spoken.

"The Chosen won't die yet but if you don't hurry this world will!" he snapped, Lloyd turning and locking eyes with him.

For a brief second, it felt like such a long time as they held each other's gaze. Both of them stared in their mixed thoughts and emotions in a silent whirlwind before Kratos broke off.

"Now do it," he finished simply.

"…All right," Lloyd stated.

They ignored each other until they were settled in the village, Colette resting in her bedroom. Kratos and Lloyd spoke, of course, but not to each other. They blatantly went about as if the other was not there, and they would have continued to do so had Raine not spoken up.

"Lloyd, how's your head?" she asked, looking at him.

"Huh-? Oh, that, it's- I'm fine," he lied, looking away from her.

"Hm? He get hurt or something?" Zelos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…he hit his head in a fight," Genis explained, "and…um…we were kind of worried for a few minutes."

"Really? Why? Bud's got a thick head, I don't see why you would've-" Zelos smirked.

"He thought Kratos was his father," Raine supplied bluntly.

She noted how both Kratos and Lloyd flinched.

"Say what?" Zelos blinked.

"He did?" Presea eyed Lloyd, then Kratos.

"Well, it's safe to say that is not possible," Regal stated, "Kratos is far too young, after all…"

"Y- Yeah, I know, I was just messed up for a minute," Lloyd said rapidly, his face flushing as he looked away, "you're absolutely right. He can't be- he isn't."

An awkward silence filled the room before he spoke again.

"I need some air," he said, "okay? I want to be alone for a minute…"

He didn't wait for anyone to comment, just left the building as he was. Once in the yard he leaned against the fence, gingerly touching the back of his head. He winced when his fingers made contact, sighing as his hand dropped. Could it…could it be that that had just really screwed up his brain? But…but no, those memories- they- they were too real. He knew they happened. He knew it, right down in the pit of his gut. Those things had happened, his father was… He was….

"Lloyd-"

He jerked violently and then whirled around at the sound of the voice, his eyes widening dangerously as the owner came into his sight.

"G- Get away from me!" Lloyd shouted, backing up instinctively only to run into the fence.

Kratos' frown increased, his eyes forlorn as he continued to slowly approach Lloyd.

"Lloyd-"

"No! No, get away!" Lloyd shook his head. "I- I don't want to see you right now-"

"Lloyd-" Kratos began again, reaching hand out to him.

Lloyd's eyes widened again as an image flashed in his head. Kratos stretching his hand out to him, just like this, except with a smile on the man's face as he laughed in his mother's arms. The teen let out a shout and shook his head violently.

"Stay away! Dammit, get away from me-!" he smacked Kratos' hand away.

Kratos simply stood there as Lloyd ran out of the yard, the Seraph watching him sadly. Now what was he going to do? He…truthfully, he never intended for Lloyd to discover who he really was. It was better that way, he had thought, so that Lloyd wouldn't have to go through what he was going through now. Besides, Lloyd didn't need him…hadn't needed him for all those years where they were separated. This just proved it, anyhow.

Lloyd didn't need him or want him.

So it was he stood at the gate with Colette not an hour later, Colette informing her friends that Phaidra had requested they go to Dirk's house. Kratos said nothing, merely looked away from the group. Lloyd complied with Colette's wishes, eying Kratos warily.

"Yeah…let's go see _Dad_," he spat subtly.

Only thousands of years of stoic mannerisms stopped Kratos from uttering a sob right there.

The tension was noted, of course, by all present. Whispers had begun to come from the group other than the two swordsmen in question, all of them asking Genis and Raine in hushed whispers what _exactly _had happened. What had made this entire…mess, this tension, this….uneasiness. Though they didn't quite know what was going on, they knew enough to know that something was, in fact, going on.

"Lloyd!" Dirk smiled, seeing his adoptive son.

"Dad-!" Lloyd said instinctively.

He cut off, the word reminding him violently of the man behind him.

"I- Are you all right? Were you affected by the earthquake?" he asked, diverting his attention again.

He managed to keep this up until Dirk admitted Tethe'alla would be a better choice and then proceeded to offer them all the place for the night.

"I must politely decline," Kratos stated.

He left without another word.

"Uh…all right-" Dirk started.

Then they all noticed Lloyd had left as well.

"W- Wait-!" he shouted, catching the man just as he reached the bridge.

"…" Kratos didn't turn to look at him, "What is it?"

"I..um…" Lloyd hesitated, "you…"

"If you want to save the Chosen look up the records for the Ancient War," Kratos stated, "remember the words of the unicorn at Lake Ulmacy."

"I…but-"

"I'm leaving now-"

"No!" Lloyd blurted. "No, don't go-! You can't go!"

Kratos ignored him and continued walking. Lloyd growled violently, running forward and grabbing the man's shoulder.

"Stop ignoring me, dammit! You owe me an explanation-!"

"I told you, I'm not your-"

"You lying _bastard_!" Lloyd shouted at the top of his lungs. "Look at me- Damn it! Turn around and _look_ at me-!"

Kratos did so, Lloyd's anger evaporating in an instant. The look on Kratos' face was heart-breaking, nothing short of it. His eyes were misted in remorse and his overall expression was enough to make one break down in tears. Lloyd stared at him, his mouth agape slightly. There was a long silence as they stared at each other and another memory flashed in his mind.

He had been sick, very sick, and Kratos had come to his bedside. This same look he had now was of pain, yes, but this same look had been given to him in pain before…pain as a result of his child. And-

The locket.

That pendant flashed vividly in his memory and Lloyd managed to speak.

"Let me see it," he whispered.

Before Kratos could ask he continued.

"The locket, let me see the locket," he said.

"…I-" the man began.

"Please, please…just let me see it…" he trailed.

Kratos slowly complied and pulled the locket out from under his shirt, slipping the chain off from over his head and handing it out to Lloyd. The boy took it and just as hesitantly opened it up. Silence reigned over them as he stared into it.

"…You are," he said simply, looking up at Kratos.

"…Yes," he admitted, closing his eyes.

"You…you really-"

"Lloyd, I-"

Kratos cut off and his eyes widened, shocked to such a point he was amazed he didn't have a heart-attack. Lloyd had all but tackled him in a hug, his arms crushing the angel as the brunette sobbed into Kratos' chest, clutching the locket in his hand.

"D- Dad-" he stammered, sobbing into the white fabric, "Dad-!"

"Lloyd-?" he started, stunned.

"I remember you- D- Dad-!" Lloyd managed to huff, his sobbing impeding his speech. "I remember- I remember you- I- I- I remembered all of it!"

"Lloyd…" Kratos whispered, his mind drawing a blank.

"Dad…Dad…" Lloyd whimpered, clinging him tightly, "Dad…dy…"

"….Lloyden-"

Lloyd's fist rammed into Kratos' gut. The man coughed out saliva as Lloyd withdrew from him, tears streaming down his face as he glared at his father.

"You have got some _major_ explaining to- to do!" he shouted, attempting to calm his sobs.

Kratos could only stare at him, clutching his gut as Lloyd held the locket up to eye-level.

"You're going to tell me what' you've been doing," he said, his determination obvious despite his weak appearance, "You're going to tell me _everything. Right now. _Or I'm not giving this back!"

**Is it…? Why yes. It is.**

**Multi-chaaaaaap! n.n**

**I'm not sure how well I pulled this off, though...but I had a good feeling about it. n.n'**

**Review? O.o'**


	2. Chapter 2

**n.n Fun. Yes, quite…**

**And a nice distraction since I'm terribly homesick and miss my own family, but hey, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kratos could only stare at his son, half shocked at his actions and half…well, it was best described as fear. Explain? Explain all of…that? What had happened? What he was doing? No, he couldn't- he couldn't do that. Never.

"Lloyd, I-" he started.

"I don't want an excuse, Dad!" Lloyd shouted, tightening his grip on the chain. "You've given me enough bullcrap! I would say you owe me this!"

"Lloyd, please…" Kratos' face fell.

"No! _No_! 'Please' nothing! I should be the one begging, but I'm not _going _to!" Lloyd shook his head violently. "Wh- What kind of father-?! You are my father! I know that! You know that! So why- why did you-?"

The boy froze in mid-shout, staring at the man as his eyes welled up with tears again.

"_Why did you betray me_?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, tears falling loose from his face and down his cheeks as his shout made several birds fly out of the trees.

"…" Kratos stared at his son, at a loss for words.

"Is it-? Is it- Don't you-?" Lloyd stammered, tripping over his words. "Don't you love me anymore-?!"

The Seraph's eyes widened.

"Lloyd-! Lloyd, of course I-!" he started.

"Say it!" Lloyd shouted, glaring at him. "Say it, Dad! Say it…please just…say it…"

"…I love you," Kratos said in naught but a whisper, Lloyd staring at him dumbly.

"I want answers, Dad," Lloyd said, his face set, "I- I'm not sure why I'm even asking you, now. After all you've done…to me, to _me_ of all people…"

"I must admit I am not sure of that either," Kratos whispered, "how can it be that you…that you can call me 'Dad'?"

"…"

Lloyd looked at the locket he held, his eyes misting a bit. It was amazing how that little thing sparked so many random memories, so many pictures, just by looking at it. Kratos showing it to him when he was a child, that one time his mother had dropped it in between some rocks while looking at it, when Noishe picked it up after it fell out of their pack…and then those memories triggered even more memories. Like that one time he had been riding on Noishe with his mother sitting behind him, holding him steady as Noishe ran and the wind blew past them. His mother had such a beautiful laugh… Then of course, there were the ones of Kratos. Sitting on his shoulders looking up at the stars, talking in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep as a child and the dark seemed to be full of scary monsters, all the times he had been absolutely ecstatic just to be with his father…

"Because you are," Lloyd answered lamely, "I…I can't not call you that, not after…not after all the things I remember about you… B- But- But it doesn't matter! You still have to tell me! I'll never forgive you if you don't tell me!"

"Wow…"

Both males flinched and turned when they realized Sheena had arrived, the ninja staring at them. Sheena merely gaped at the two of them as Lloyd's face shot bright red.

"Uh…um…" he stammered.

"Did I miss something?" she said, looking between the two of them. "Because, Lloyd, I could've sworn you just called Kratos 'Dad'…"

"That's because he did," Raine said, stepping out of the door to the house.

Lloyd flinched again as his friends piled out, staring at him. Lastly came Dirk, which alone chilled Lloyd to the bone.

"Y- You heard all-?"

"I- I'm sorry!" Colette blushed, bowing her head. "I could hear and- and so I told them, because I was…I was shocked and- I'm so sorry! I am!"

Lloyd's eyes flitted to Dirk, an unreadable expression on both of their faces. After a minute Lloyd stammered again, attempting to say something-anything- to his adopted father.

"D- Dad- I- Dad, I didn't mean to- this isn't- I-!" he stammered. "You're-"

"I understand, Lloyd," Dirk smiled weakly, "I'd prepared mahself fer somethin' like this since the day I found ya."

"You're still my father-!" Lloyd said, then flinched, looking back at Kratos. "But- But you are too-! I mean-! You're both- that is-!"

"Ya're just as much mah son as ya are yer father's," Dirk pointed a finger at the angel, who froze, "an' that's that."

"…" Lloyd smiled softly, looking at the dwarf a moment before clearing his throat and looking back at Kratos, "Dad, I want you to tell me."

"Very well," Kratos gave in, closing his eyes, "Where would you like me to start?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lloyd said almost instantly, his eyes misting. "Who you were….why didn't you say anything?"

Kratos hesitated, looking at Lloyd and then at all his friends behind the teen. Lloyd flinched and looked back at his friends and adoptive father, fidgeting.

"Guys-" he started.

"We'll let you have some time," Raine nodded, "come on, everyone, let's go inside."

"Aw, can't we listen?" Zelos grinned impishly.

"How inconsiderate!" Sheena huffed. "Geez! Really, I mean…!"

"I was just kidding! Fine, fine, I'm going," the man sighed, walking into the building.

They all went inside shooting last glances at Lloyd and his biological father as they did so. The last to leave was Dirk, who mere looked between the two of them and smiled heartily.

"Ah trust ya two can work this out," he said, going to walk inside, "oy, Kratos."

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Don' do anythin' to upset 'em," the dwarf said, putting a hand up on Lloyd's shoulder, "I don' know if ya know this 'o not, but Lloyd's the best son ya could have."

"…Dad…" Lloyd whispered, looking down at the short man as he laughed and walked inside.

Silence fell again as Lloyd slowly directed his attention to his biological father, a million thoughts running through his head at once. Despite the multitude of thoughts, he couldn't clearly think one through. Like millions of people were all talking in his head at once, eventually just becoming a buzz of noise he couldn't understand.

"Let's talk over here," he said with a sigh, walking further away from the house, toward a fallen log where they could both sit.

Kratos said nothing and sat down beside the boy, neither of them looking at each other.

"…You don't need me," Kratos said, the first to break the silence.

"What?" Lloyd looked at him, a little surprised.

"I didn't tell you…because you don't need me," Kratos stated again, his eyes own the ground, "When I saw Anna's grave…I knew who you were. I knew, but you didn't- you don't- need me. As you said, Dirk is your father…you don't need two fathers."

The brunette flinched, remembering what he had said to Kratos the last time they were here. Kratos had asked if his father was alive, and Lloyd's response was 'Dirk is my dad'. His eyes widened as he realized what he had said, what he had said to the man who really was his dad.

"I- I didn't mean-"

"I know it wasn't your intention, Lloyd, you had no idea," he said simply, his eyes closed, "but you were still right. You had a situated life. You had a home, a school, friends, a father. I thought that if I told you…I would merely destroy what you had."

"Dad-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kratos asked, looking at him. "You honestly can't…you said it yourself, how can you possibly call me that after all I've put you through?"

"…I told you already, I don't know," Lloyd glanced away, biting his lip, "but….but why did you do that? If you knew I was…why did you betray me?"

Kratos sighed deeply, closing his eyes again. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke.

"If I hadn't, Yggdrasill would have killed you," he explained, "at the tower, I attempted to make it look real enough that he would not come down, so that you might take an opportunity to escape somehow… Needless to say, I failed."

"So…what about after that?" Lloyd asked, frowning. "Why-?"

"You hated me," Kratos said simply, "What good what that have done for you, to find out your father was the one you hated?"

"I- I hated you for what you did!" Lloyd stammered, taken aback. "I-"

"If I had told you, you either wouldn't have believed me or rejected me straight out," Kratos whispered, "I saw no point in that. You were content with your view on things, you were stable with your view on things…I would have just destroyed that."

"I…" Lloyd trailed, looking away, "it's true I hated you, but…but even before- before this, before I remembered… I…didn't want to think of you as an enemy."

Kratos twitched a bit, obviously interested at this.

"Why the change of heart?" he asked, frowning a bit.

"It…It wasn't that I forgave you- I still haven't forgiven you- and it wasn't that I liked you or anything, but…but you didn't abandoned the Great Seed or this world. I thought it was…weird, to think of you as an enemy."

Kratos stared at the boy a long moment, his mouth opening slightly before any words came out. When he did speak, it was a foreign-sounding tone. Softer, sentimental…almost proud.

"You've grown up…" he trailed, a smile attempting to fight its way into his face at the realization.

"What?" Lloyd looked at him.

"At the beginning of this journey, you would have thought of all angels as your enemies," he stated, "just as the Desians hate humans and elves, and humans hate half-elves. Yet now you…you see that is not right. You see that people, no matter what they are, are far more complex."

"I…I guess, but I still can't forgive what Desians or what Cruxis do," he shook his head, "What they're doing is just revenge for what was done to them right? That's just going to breed more hatred…"

"That's it," he nodded, "the fact you realize that shows that you've grown up… You have so many- so many good traits, Lloyd. You're…a strong young man."

"…D-" he started again.

"Yet another thing I had no aid in," Kratos closed his eyes again, "You see? You achieved that without me, you achieved your strength without me, but with the people you have. I am nothing but a hindrance."

"W- What?! That's not true!" Lloyd shook his head. "You-!"

"I did nothing-"

"R- Remember what you said to me near Izoold?!" Lloyd said. "You said the journey was stupid or something, and when I got mad at you you made me start thinking about it! Start thinking how it was just buying time…how it wasn't solving the problem! Even in Tethe'alla, you were the one that got me to say I'll change the worlds!"

"…" the man could only look at him, his wine eyes blank.

"You helped just as much as everyone else did, Dad!" he shouted, a determined look on his face. "You got me to think! You got me to realize something had to be done! I…and I…"

He deflated suddenly, slouching again.

"I just…I just want to know what you're doing," he finished lamely, "In Cruxis, still…why are you still in it? Can't you just…can't you come with us?"

Kratos' eyes widened at the question, obviously shocked at his words.

"Lloyd-"

"I- I know it would be awkward, but we can get over that!" Lloyd said, flushing again. "I just- I want…I want to know you again, Dad, but…"

"I am in Cruxis because there is something I have to do," he explained, his eyes misted, "there is something I have to do, that I've been trying to do…to help you."

"What?" Lloyd stared at him, shocked.

"There is something I can only accomplish in Cruxis that is vital to your plans, Lloyd," he continued softly, "I am afraid that until I do so, I must remain in Cruxis."

"So…so that's it then," Lloyd whispered, frowning, "you're just…you're just going to go back."

Kratos nodded.

"You're just going to go back. After all this, after all you've put me through, after you- after you even admitted- now that I know who you are, you're just going to leave me?"

"Lloyden-" Kratos went to put a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Lloyd shouted, standing up and backing away. "Don't you 'Lloyden' me! I don't care _what_ your excuse is, you're still leaving me! Again! I-! You-! Grrrr…! You _jerk_! Why are you-!? Dad, why are you doing this?! Why are you leaving me again?! I-! I-!"

Lloyd lost his words to his emotions, his eyes welling up with tears again.

"Y- You know what?! Fine! Go! I- I don't need you-!If you want to leave me, go ahead! Just _go ahead and leave!_"

Lloyd took the locket and threw it at Kratos, the man catching it instantly as a result of his reflexes. The teen turned his back on his father and ran into the house, his friends jerking in surprise as he ran straight past them up into his room, the white trailings on his jacket whipping behind him as he turned and slammed the door. He stared at the wood grain a moment, his breathing heavy as his hands splayed across the plane. The teen choked a bit and began to slide down, losing his will to stand. With a growl he straightened and turned toward his bed, pulling his gloves off and throwing them across the room as he dropped onto his bed, just as violently yanking off his boots and swordbelts. Once he had done so he turned and buried his face in his pillow, half crying and half muttering curses below his breath. Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it… Why was he…? Why was he being so difficult!? He…he wasn't always like this. Sure, he remembered him being as stoic as this, but never this much of a-!

He froze, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd…" Kratos whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

Lloyd jerked up, fully intent on smacking him away-

Instead he froze when he saw the locket being held out to him.

"W…what-?"

"I want you to have it," Kratos said simply, handing him the pendant, "now that you know…I want you to have it."

Lloyd simply stared as Kratos placed the object in his hand, staring down at its metallic surface.

"I…Dad-" he started.

Kratos had vanished in a whirlwind of light. When it died down, nothing was left of him aside from a single blue feather. Lloyd picked it up gingerly, staring into the ethereal fibers.

"….He still owes me for this," he muttered, stuffing it in his pocket.

**Well, that's number two. I'm thinking this might be a five-shot…something like that n.n'**

**You likey? O.o **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I can't seem to write for anything except this right now…-_-' Man…**

**Oh well, at least I'm writing this, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The locket pressed against his chest as he walked, and he was constantly aware of it. With every step he felt it shift and press against his heart, constantly reminding him that it was there. It was almost like having a broken arm, how whenever you move you are constantly reminded that something is not the same as it was, that something is not going to let you ignore it. However, ignore it he did…at least, to everyone else's view. This locket was nothing but…but a curse, as if he had been cursed to relive his memories, to carry that weight, as if somehow just having it around his neck had changed him. Still, he could not bring himself to take it off…

"I think we're almost there," Sheena said.

"Hm-? Oh! Yes!" Colette chirped. "I see the village! And-…and…"

Lloyd stopped dead in his tracks, the others doing very much the same behind him. Standing before the gates to the Elfish village was Kratos, the Seraph expressionless as usual.

"I see you're on the right track," the man stated simply, "very good."

"Y- You know how to cure it, don't you?!" Lloyd demanded. "Why didn't you tell-?!"

"You needed time," he said simply, "Perhaps more. I see that I…am not doing anything good for your temperament."

Kratos looked away and went to walk past them, but Lloyd grabbed his arm.

"W- Wait! You can't just-"

"You need to hurry, Lloyden," Kratos stated simply.

"Dad-!"

Kratos turned and looked Lloyd in the eyes, the teen's breath leaving him as another memory flared within him. His father looking at him like this, except with a small, proud smile. It faded as quickly as it had come, leaving the man staring at him sadly.

"Be patient Lloyd," he stated.

The angel had disappeared before they could say anything more. Lloyd stared after him a moment before growling, turning on heel and heading into the village.

"C- Come on, let's go," he said.

"Lloyd…" Colette began.

The locket felt like a marker, that's what it felt like, like someone had slammed a big sign on his chest that blared 'KRATOS' SON'. Of course, no one could see it, but it felt as if wearing it had that affect, though no one treated him any differently…besides his friends. He could feel their eyes on his back and the pendant on his front, indicating to the whole world his lineage. Marking him as Kratos' child.

They proceeded in to see the elder, having been forced to leave Raine and Genis outside when they did so, but promised to make it quick. The elf leader, not surprisingly, didn't want to have much to do with them. Most races didn't want anything to do with humans, he noted, but at least he did listen to what they had to say. He especially found the name of Colette's disease interesting…

"Chronic-? That's Martel's- I see," he cut off, frowning, "So that's why Kratos…"

"W- What was he doing in here? Do you know?" Lloyd blurted out, flinching at the sound of his father's name. "We saw him leave-"

"Take this staff to the keeper at the Latheon Gorge-" the elf ignored him.

"Elder-!"

"I have nothing to say to you, human-"

"You talked to him well enough-!"

"He is not human-"

"So what am I then!?" Lloyd shouted, feeling his face flush red.

The group froze, staring at their friend in a sudden, uneasy silence. Lloyd merely glared at the elf as he slowly spoke, eying the brunette warily.

"I don't understand-"

"You…you don't know," Lloyd trailed, his posture slouching as his anger deflated, "I…I- never-"

"You're Kratos' son?"

He physically flinched. His entire body gave a jolt, his head jerking backwards as if he had been smacked while his mouth dropped agape slightly, his eyes wide. If anything, the feeling of having that marker on his chest intensified so that it felt like a branding, like someone had burned the words into his flesh. Someone went to say something, but he spoke first, closing his eyes with an almost pained expression.

"Yes," he said, turning away from the elf, "I'm…Kratos' son. He's…my dad."

"Lloyd…" Colette trailed, frowning sadly.

"…I see," the elder closed his eyes, "Kratos asked me to allow you into the gorge, he didn't specify why, but he was quite intent on making me agree."

"…Oh," Lloyd said slowly, sighing, "Thank you."

With that he said nothing more, taking the staff from the elf. Then they left, not a word spoken until the entire group had congregated outside. Their leader looked down at the ground, his eyes glazed as his expression gave away his inner conflict. The group fidgeted a bit before Colette spoke, biting her lip.

"Lloyd? Are…are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he lied, "Let's just go get Genis and the Professor, I'm sure they're getting bored waiting for us."

He was being a hypocrite again. Lying about how he felt…but he wasn't even quite sure how he felt. Subconsciously his hand slipped under his collar and pulled out the locket, fiddling with the object in his hand as he walked.

Dad.

It was so strange how that word had the same strength behind it for Kratos, now, when before it had been solely for Dirk. Strange how that feeling of…what was it? When he thought of home, when he thought of his dad working at the forge, of the trees…homesickness. That's what it was, he was homesick, he missed the place, he missed his father. Now it was that…all of a sudden…all of a sudden he had that same feeling toward Kratos. But that didn't make any sense, being homesick for a person, did it? No, it wasn't quite that, but it was something close…it was…

He missed him.

He came to a halt, his friends stopping as well, asking if he was all right.

That was it, wasn't it? He missed him. He missed Kratos. He missed…Dad. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, somewhat shocked at the realization. He missed that man, he missed his father, he missed 'Dad'. Not just like how he had felt hurt when he left them, but he _missed _him. He missed training with him, he missed that rare smile he gave every now and then, missed the way he would huff whenever he didn't feel like talking, but those held so much more meaning now.

Every action like that was something he had done before, something he had seen when he was a child. Remembered his mother laughing at him when the man had gotten worried about him falling when he was learning to walk and he 'humphed', remembered him cooking dinner while he had constantly asked him 'whatcha doin' Daddy?' and that serene smile when he had sat on his shoulders and looked at the stars…

This sudden surge of pain…where did it come from? He wouldn't possibly have felt like this just days ago, and yet know it felt all too…too clear. Too real, too keen, too…close. Getting his memories back almost made him feel like he was someone new now, but he knew that wasn't true. He was still him…he still had lived through the same things, still had done the same things, shared the same events with his friends, but now it was just…strange..

"Lloyd!"

He snapped out of it when Sheena smacked him across the face, the rest of the group huddled behind her as they tried to look at their friend.

"H- Huh?" he shook his head.

"Don't do that! What the hell!? You scared us!"

"I- I'm sorry," he flushed, looking away, "I…I just- I'm sorry. I won't- …I'm not handling this well, am I?"

"It'd be weird if you were handling it well," Zelos rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you should take some time to relax, sort out your thoughts," Regal said, "it will do you no good to continue to keep all of this to yourself if it is stressing you."

"Not a chance, we need to get the mana leaf herb-" Lloyd started.

"I think you should, Lloyd," Colette said.

"Colette, we need to cure you-" he protested.

"We're going to have to set up camp for tonight once we get out of the forest anyway," she said with a smile, "we can worry about me in the morning…right now you need to rest."

"It'll do no good if you continue to blank out like that, especially if we are encountering monsters," Regal nodded.

"I said no, I'm fine! It won't happen again!"

Several minutes later, Lloyd was knocked on his back by a boar which nearly gutted him with its tusks before Presea cleaved it in two, seeing as he had froze in the middle of the fight.

Raine put her foot down, having come to the same diagnosis as Regal.

So there he was, pouting as he stirred his soup around in the bowl.

"What? You don't like it?" Genis asked, referring to the meal he had made.

"Huh-? Uh, no, it's good," he said, "Sorry…"

"….Do you…want to talk about it?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"No," he muttered half-heartedly, "I don't."

"…Lloyd…." Colette trailed, frowning a bit, "We're just all worried about you."

"Well don't be, I'm not hurt or anything, so-" he started.

"I don't see why you care so much about that guy," Zelos huffed, "I mean, all he's done is jerk you around, why would you give a damn about him if he's such an ass?"

Lloyd's eyes widened suddenly and he leapt to his feet, dropping the bowl of soup which crashed to the ground, splattering the liquid on the forest floor.

"Don't you _dare_ call my father an ass, Zelos!" he roared, his voice seeming to hurt his own throat. "You have no idea what he's like!"

He froze, realizing what he had just done as multiple stares locked on him. The brunette stammered a bit, glancing around as if he had done something wrong whereas Zelos merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Bud, not trying to be mean, but do you? You haven't known the guy for how long?"

"I- That's-" he stammered, swallowing nervously.

"So what if he's your 'real' dad?" Zelos huffed, his eyes narrowed. "He still used you like a napkin, if he's like that then you don't need to give a damn about him, he doesn't give a damn about you if he-"

"Shut up!" Lloyd shouted, shaking his head. "You- You don't know that! You don't know him, dammit!"

"Look, bud," Zelos sighed, "I'm just pissing you off, I see that, but I'm just trying to tell you; you shouldn't let someone get you so depressed! Just because he's your old man doesn't mean you have to like him or- or care about what he thinks of you! You need to be your own person!"

"I- I know that!" Lloyd frowned, looking at the ground. "It's just-"

"If he doesn't love you it's okay not to love him-" Zelos began, bitterness in his tone

"But I do love him-!"

Silence fell. Lloyd stared dumbly out into nothing, his mouth slightly agape as he realized what he had just said. The teen put a hand to his mouth, shaking a bit. Had he…really just said that? Why-? Why were they looking at him like that? Was it- was it so wrong to say that? He was his father, of course he loved him! Even if…even if he wasn't sure what he was doing right now, he knew his father couldn't have stopped loving him…right? And- and-…

"G- Gah!" he shook his head, gritting his teeth. "Let's- Let's just drop it! I don't want to talk about this anymore! I- I'm just a _little _messed up with all of this, okay?! Just…just can't you guys just let me not _think _about it for a while?! Goddess!"

With that he stormed away from the group to the furthest edge of the camp where Noishe sat, the animal whining in concern as the brunette plopped next to the animal and buried his face in its soft fur. No one said anything, merely watched him as he stubbornly tried to ignore the feel of their eyes on him. Lloyd felt the locket pressed against his skin, again as if it was burning, just as he felt wet drops falling between his face and Noishe's fur. Crying…pathetic, he shouldn't be crying…but…but he just…

"Dad…" he muttered under his breath, bringing his hand up over the locket, "What the hell are you doing…Dad…?"

The others pretended the next day that they didn't see him cry.

**A tad depressing, yes, but next chapter will be better n.n'**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

…**Well, here it is, short, but I got it up this month at least XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Dad…"

Lloyd's eyes lit up with happiness for just a brief second before they narrowed again, knowing that the situation was not one that would result in happiness for any present. They had entered the Tower of Salvation and upon noting the fact it was the same place, Kratos came down and confirmed it for them. Now there he was, standing there in his usual soulless manner, not even the least bit….bit…agitated? Nervous? Whatever it was that Lloyd was at the moment.

"I need to ask you something," he said, taking a step toward his father, "Are you really one of Mithos' companions from 4,000 years ago?"

"Good, you figured it out, that saves me the trouble of explaining," he said simply.

Lloyd clenched his fists.

"T- That's all you can say?! That's it!? You- You never- well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all you didn't tell me a little fact like you were my FATHER either!" he snapped, glaring at the man.

"…"

"You can't even answer me!?" he snapped. "Dad- What the hell happened to you, huh!? You- Well okay, you did used to be like this, but you weren't this bad! Why is it you're being so closed off to me?! What are you doing, dammit?!"

"I have my reasons, Lloyd, that's all I can tell you-"

"You mean that's all you WILL tell me!" he snapped back, shaking his head.

Kratos ignored him, turning his gaze to Colette.

"We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel-"

"Shut up!" Lloyd shook his head. "Do you even hear yourself?! Do you even hear me?! You just keep spouting the same shit over and over and you keep saying you have something to do, but you won't say what it is! Mom would kick your ass for acting like this if she was here, you do know that?!"

"…" the man slowly looked at Lloyd again, his eyes somewhat glazed.

"You ditched Cruxis because of me and Mom, didn't you?! And you went back because you thought we were dead, I- I don't like it, but I do understand a bit- I guess- the point is there's no more point in this! Dad, forget about Yggdrasill's stupid plans and-!"

Kratos unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Lloyd, who flinched.

"Either you must leave or we must fight," he said somberly.

Lloyd gaped at his father a moment, his eyes wide, mouth open slightly.

"You…you…"

He gritted his teeth and gave out a shout, unsheathing his own swords.

"I used to look up to you, did you know that?! Not just when I was little, but during the journey too! I thought you were- I wanted to be like you! Then you had to go and do all of this stupid- and you were never going to tell me, were you!? Why?! Why the hell wouldn't you-?!"

"Lloyd," he said simply, cutting him off.

"W- What?"

"…" he glanced away, hesitating, "I'm sorry, but I must do this."

If he was hoping this would calm his son any, he was sorely mistaken. Lloyd let out a shout of rage and then charged at his father, the man instinctively and easily blocking his strikes.

"Dammit, fight for real! Stop toying with me! All you ever do is toy with me-!!"

He had, after all. The last time they had fought, Kratos had not fought at full strength, on the journey he had not fought at full strength, and….well, this one didn't count, perhaps, but he remembered feeling similarly annoyed . When he was much smaller, much younger, he had stood there and hacked at his father with a little stick, the man smiling and kneeling before him, effortlessly blocking his child's 'attacks'. Ironic how things turned out like this, that know he truly was hacking at his father, this time with not a child's intent of innocent learning or imitation, but with a true warrior's thinking to…harm. Kill? No…not 'kill', he couldn't possibly want to hack down his own father, could he? No matter how he had pissed him off…

"We're family, damn it!" Lloyd shouted as he swung, the man blocking again. "We shouldn't be doing this, you know that!"

"You're the one attacking me, Lloyd," he pointed out in his usual lifeless tone.

"And you're the one who's not giving a living damn!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Lloyd continued to attack until Kratos knocked him into the ground, the flamberge at his neck. The teen flinched and looked up, shuddering at his father's cold eyes.

"…That's enough, Lloyd," he said simply.

Before he knew it, they were locked up in a cell in Derris-Kharlan. Lloyd was livid, angrily trying to pick the lock while suppressing his frustration, which only built with ever failed attempt. Stupid…stupid….What we he doing?! His father had to be- well, he knew he was doing something, but obviously he wasn't willing to either tell him or help him. With a final cry of frustration he left the lock and walked to the side of the cell, slumping against the wall.

"Maybe we were tricked," Genis said softly, "They had us gather the things for Colette's treatment and then bring her here!"

"He used us?" Lloyd muttered, his eyes glazed. "Did he betray us again?"

They fell silent.

"Lloyd-" Genis started.

"I don't understand," he sighed, closing his eyes, "He never acted like this before, unless…unless something bad was happening and he didn't want to tell me. Like when Mom got sick that one time, and he looked at me like that… What is he doing?"

"Look, bud," Zelos sighed, "I get it, I'm sorry, but right now thinking about that isn't going to help us or you."

"Yeah," he sighed, "You're right….right. I won't think about it anymore until we find a way out of here-…"

He cut off, his brown eyes going wide as he stared out of the cage bars. The others followed his gaze, freezing as well. Walking up to their cell was Kratos, the angel's face blank, but his steps hurried. Despite various shouts of reaction, he paid them no mind and went straight for the lock, undoing it with something or another and then swinging the door open.

"Here is the key, free your companions and get out of the city," he said simply, handing the key to Regal, who was closest.

"D- Dad-?!" Lloyd gasped, getting to his feet.

"The mana fragments are in the warehouse, I'll arrange for you to be able to take one," he said, giving no sign he had heard Lloyd, "Hurry and leave the city, take the rear transporter."

"Hold on just a second-!" Lloyd shouted, his face flushing red.

"You do not have much time," he said, turning to leave.

"Dammit, answer me!" the teen roared, grabbing Kratos' arm.

"…" the man fell silent, halting in his steps.

"What are you doing?! You pull crap like that and then you do stuff like this- you always do this! It's obvious you're trying to help us so why don't you just do it from the start-?!"

"It's not that simple, Lloyd," he said, his back still to him.

"I-!"

"You have no time, hurry and leave."

"But-!"

"When the time comes I will explain what I can."

With that he warped away in a burst of feathers, leaving Lloyd's hand grasping onto air. The brunette flinched a bit, stunned, then snarled, stomping his foot harshly against the ground.

Now he understood what he meant when his mother said he was a pain in the ass.

**Yes I know it's short T.T I'm sooooorrrrryyyyyyy I just needed something with this, and it didn't seem right to stretch it out….:( Next chapter will be longer, of course, so…no hurt me? n.n' Please? lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter, hope it's to your liking n.n**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**THE BETTER PUT A KRATOSLLOYD FATHERSON MOMENT IN THE OVA!**

…**That aside, enjoy :D**

Lloyd glanced over as Dirk walked to the forge, gathering the materials in his arms as Kratos followed after him. They were forging the ring of the pact, the ring he would need in order to use the sword which their victory relied on, that and saving his friend…

He watched both his fathers as they worked on the task, Dirk starting the fire as Kratos began to instruct him on how the foreign material, the aionis, should be handled. Both his fathers…he'd never thought he'd find himself saying that, but he supposed many people didn't. It was very…strange. His words to Colette came back to him, what he had told her that night of the oracle. 'You just have two fathers, think of yourself as lucky for having more than most people'. …Yeah…he had to think of it like that, right? If he didn't, he was being a hypocrite…and really he was happy. A little stressed, yes, but he was happy. He loved both of his fathers, so why shouldn't he be? Sure Kratos did make him want to bash his head against the wall a good part of the time, especially back in the forest earlier that day…when they fought… It made him mad just thinking about it, how that idiot wanted to die…

He sighed and hesitated a moment, walking outside as the room began to heat up from the forge. Lloyd didn't know whether or not either of his fathers had realized he left, but at the moment he didn't really care. His friends took the message quickly that he did not wish to talk, as they didn't attempt to talk to him, so he was left to his musings. Before he realized what he had done he was standing before his mother's grave, looking at her name etched in the stone.

"…Hey, Mom," he said softly.

With a weak smile he knelt down before her grave, tracing her name with his fingers.

"We're going to do it, soon, Mom…we're going to put the worlds back."

As he spoke memories of her face flashed in his mind, her smile, that glint in her eyes, her teasing tone of voice whenever she decided to make things hard for Kratos, her soft warmth when she spoke to him as a child…

"…I'm a little…nervous, but I know we'll do it," he smiled weakly, "Me and my friends…and Dad's with me too after all, he is now."

He trailed off and frowned a bit, falling silent as the evening breeze ruffled his hair.

"…He…scared me earlier," he muttered, sighing, "When he released the seal, I was afraid he…for a second there I thought he'd died…

The male let out a sigh as he recalled the day's happenings, how the elven village had been destroyed, how he had almost been possessed, how Colette had taken his place… He couldn't let this happen, he had to save her, had to save the worlds…

"I apologize, Lloyd," a voice said.

Lloyd flinched and whirled around, seeing the forlorn face of Kratos behind him, the man eying the grave sadly.

"…D…Dad-?" he started, then shook his head. "How long were you-?"

"I saw you walk over here and I was concerned if you were all right…" he muttered, glancing aside, "I did not mean to interrupt you."

"N- No it's okay," he shook his head, smiling weakly, "I mean…I'm sure Mom would like to hear from you too."

"…"

Kratos looked at him and then at the grave, his frown deepening a bit as he did so. Lloyd watched him hesitate and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you want me to go I will, it's easier for you if you're alone, I guess," he smiled weakly, "I'll go get something to eat while you talk…"

"Lloyd," Kratos sighed, his frown deepening, "I..truly am sorry for all that I've put you through, I never wanted to-"

"Dad, it's okay." he shook his head, "Sure I was pretty peeved at you for a while…but you're with us now, and that's all that matters."

"Lloyd," he sighed again, "You do not understand…I am not worthy of any sort of forgiveness-"

"Yeah you are," Lloyd said simply, getting to his feet and turning to leave, "and even if you don't think you are, you're getting it anyway so you might as well deal with it, besides…"

Kratos looked at him as he walked toward the house a bit, stopping and looking back at the grave. Lloyd's brown eyes scanned Anna's grave before looking back at his father, smiling weakly.

"If Mom was here she'd tell you the same thing," he laughed a bit, "and then she'd probably smack you…"

"Heh," Kratos closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Yes, she most likely would do that."

"Heh, yeah well, I'll go now-"

"Lloyd, wait," the angel stated, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Lloyd flinched slightly at the touch but turned nonetheless, eying his father warily.

"Yeah, Dad?" he asked slowly.

"…" Kratos hesitated, glancing aside briefly before looking back at him, "I realize that you are resolved to do what you must, however, whatever happens…I want you to be careful, all right?"

The teen blinked once or twice, frowning a bit as his father glanced aside again, as if embarrassed. Lloyd stared a moment more before he looked at the hand on his shoulder, his thoughts strangely clouded. After a moment Lloyd gently grabbed Kratos' wrist, smiling a bit as the ancient man flinched.

"I'll be fine, Dad," he said, attempting to reassure him, "…Okay?"

There was another moment of silence as Kratos removed his hand, Lloyd staring at him as he did so. Kratos frown a bit, realizing Lloyd's gaze, but debated on saying anything about it.

"It's been a long time, huh, Dad?" Lloyd smiled weakly, lowering his head. "…Since we last…spent a lot of time together, hasn't it?"

"…"

"I remember how we'd look at the stars and talk all night…" he continued, his eyes misted a bit, "And then I'd be tired the next morning and Mom would yell at you-…come to think of it she yelled at you a lot didn't she?"

"Yes," Kratos closed his eyes.

"Heh heh," Lloyd grinned, looking up at him again, "Hey um…can I do something? I've been putting it off but…since tomorrow could be…y'know, it might be, I think I should do it now."

"Do what exactly?" Kratos frowned.

Lloyd hesitated, choking a bit as he gathered his willpower, taking a deep breath to use his courage.

"Lloyd-?"

Kratos cut off, his eyes widening as Lloyd put his arms around him, burying his face into Kratos' shoulder. The man flinched and looked at the boy, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him as well.

"I know I hugged you the last time we were here," Lloyd muttered into his shoulder, "But…I did that to get the locket…it wasn't a real hug, so…I felt I should do this."

"…" Kratos closed his eyes, tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Lloyd hugged him a moment more before breaking away, coughing slightly as he averted his eyes, a blush working his way onto his cheeks.

"So…yeah…" he smiled, looking back at him "I'm all set now."

"…"

Lloyd froze, staring slightly at his tall father's face. Kratos swallowed and attempted to reclaim his demeanor, but Lloyd caught it anyway. The slight glaze of tears welling in the wine eyes.

"…Dad-?" Lloyd stared, his eyes widening.

"Well, we'll have to do our best," Kratos said, hurriedly walking back toward the house, "Make sure you get enough rest."

"…Heh," Lloyd smirked slightly to himself as he watch him go, "Okay…"

Though his eyes misted slightly too, but he'd deny it if you asked.

**That second part largely came from when I said bye to my father at the airport when I left for college. Mr. Tough Guy got all teary when I hugged him…heh...Love the old weirdo I do…**

**I hope you enjoyed **


End file.
